Mission: Impossible No, really, it is
by Aeria
Summary: Seventh chapter up, written by Anj. Guy, I need reviews cause this was written, under my guidence by a friend and for her birthday tomorrow I want to be able to show her lots of reviews. Basically J/V/S go undercover with some kids, OH DEAR
1. Infiltration

Title: Mission: Impossible...No really  
  
Author: Doona, Aeryn, Aeria whatever, also so creator was Anjali.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, if your looking to sue, try someone with a social security number, they'll probably have more cash.  
  
Summary: Fun little fic during which Vaughn, Sydney and Jack end up having to take care of six young children. Bound to end up in trouble.  
  
A/N: Thank you to Anjali for helping come up with the kids and the basic idea, please read and review, cause this is not my usual style. Reviews are what I live off, so duh, do it. Um, this is not going to be my new fic, this is a side fun thing I may or may not continue.  
  
This was their mission. To baby-sit six kids. They were armed with a change of clothes and chocolate biscuits. All that Jack Bristow and Michael Vaughn had to do was get them all asleep and then slip off to where the vault ley. Somewhere above them on the third floor of the building.  
  
The CIA had paired them, hoping to have the book that lay in the vault, by the next day. Sydney was away on a mission for Sloane and considering this was yet another Rambaldi artefact, Devlin had decided the two men for the job. When detailing the mission, he had, offhandedly, mentioned that to get through security they'd have to work at the child care facility, possibly with up to five children. Vaughn had been the one to ask what they were expected to do with these children and Devlin had just shrugged. He claimed that they needed to get them to sleep because otherwise their walking off for coffee, as security would see it as being, would have been suspicious and they could have run into trouble. Devlin had dismissed them then, an important phone call his excuse and an hour later, both had gotten the same sheet of paper out lining the objectives and security. It was supposed to be straight forward.  
  
An added bonus for Vaughn was that Sydney had returned earlier and volunteered to come along. Typically both Devlin and Jack had been doubtful that she was needed, but still, they'd let her go along, as a sort of weird vacation while Sydney knew she was only going because it meant time with Vaughn, even if her father was there.  
  
Objectives had been as follows;  
  
1. Infiltrate building and enter childcare facility. 2. Entertain children for security cameras. 3. Put all children to sleep 4. Go for coffee. 5. Make way to third story via service lift. 6. Break into Vault and obtain Rambaldi artefact. 7. Report back to CIA as soon as possible.  
  
Straight forward and the security was simple, two fat guards who sat in a room surrounded by televisions with no sound. But still, both Jack and Vaughn were used to the CIA being careful and they accepted the fact that they had to be careful with this, not rush it, just in case someone was watching. Moving too quickly could botch the whole operation and they'd discussed it in the car over, making it very clear that they followed the list exactly.  
  
Sydney had met them in the parking lot, stepping out of her own car with the required grace and walking over to them dressed in an appropriate pale mauve skirt matched with a cream turtle necked top with a mauve coat thrown over her shoulder. She was carrying a bag but didn't seem to have much with her. Vaughn had a sports bag containing spare clothes and Jack a briefcase. Sydney had greeted them before the threesome had made their way inside to the receptionist who directed them up the stairs and to the right.  
  
And that was where they found themselves now, six kids, all over the place in a brightly decorated room with a very plump woman standing before them, eyeing them up and down. She looked up at them disapproval in her eyes until she came to Sydney who she thought looked enough like a child minder to be one. She smiled suddenly and welcomed them, "He, you must be the trainees." They nodded and she led them through, past the children and to a corner in the back where there were two seats, she took one herself and Jack and Sydney too the remaining two, leaving Vaughn standing.  
  
"My name's Mrs Britto, the six kids you've got out there, I'll introduce in a moment. I'm off as soon as you're right. Any questions?" It wasn't much of an introduction and the woman was already standing to lead them out. Her voice rose to a squawk, "All right, in line." The children scattered to get into place. "These are your new leaders, listen to them and be good while I'm gone." She nodded to the three agents and waited for them to introduce themselves.  
  
Sydney saw the other two hesitate so she smiled brightly at the four boys and two girls. She bent over so she could look them in the eyes, "Hi," there were a few muttered 'hi's and she went on, "My name's Sydney." She grinned again, they'd been told to use their first names but had been given fake last names just in case. Vaughn and her father were just staring down at the kids from behind her, Vaughn's line of sight slightly off the children and bending towards her rear, not that she minded.  
  
She continued, "This is Jack, and this is Vau..." Oops, Jack glared at her in typical Jack fashion, " Michael. We're going to be hanging out with you for a few hours." Mrs Britto nodded curtly and smiled at the children before turning to leave.  
  
"Be good and introduce yourselves." The moment the door slammed behind her, the expressions on each child's face changed as they glared, stared and watched their new bosses. And then they were off, s much for introducing themselves. One went to the left, one to the right, one headed for the kitchen and another for the toy box while the oldest boy and a girl of around six remained standing.  
  
Jack just stood, arms crossed, empty, bored expression in place and making no move. Sydney just stood up straight and looked around her, in the time it had taken her to stand up, one child was missing, the toy box had emptied and she could see a boy climbing one of the shelves. She gulped; perhaps this wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought. She turned quickly to Vaughn who looked as about scared as her, "You go find the one in the kitchen," she demanded, "I'll handle out here."  
  
He smiled at her, thankful he was left with only one while she had five, before moving, still dressed in his grey suit, in the direction the young boy had last been seen heading in. He rounded the corner and went through the door. For a moment, he couldn't see anything out of place, but then he saw the fridge open and the bottom end of a person sticking out. He sighed and raced over, opening the door to find the rather puggy child, with his hand sticking into a large bowl of green jelly. He bent over and pulled the child up, kneeling down onto one knee he asked, "What would your name be?"  
  
The child stared at him, from what Vaughn could tell he must have been somewhere around three years old and his blue tracksuit was covered in jelly. That's all he could take in before the little voice started, "My name's Cwaig and I'm fwor and a hawf." Vaughn grinned at him as he held up seven fingers, his arm coming out of the jelly and Vaughn was quick enough to pick it up and put it back in the fridge, slamming the door shut and hoisting the kid up to his feet. At first he had planned on carrying him back into the playroom, but Craig was heavier than first thought and Vaughn ended up leading him by the hand back through the door, closing it shut behind him.  
  
Outside, Sydney had grabbed the child around the waist form the shelves and now had the young girl clinging to her leg as she stood in the middle of the room, the two elder children watched her like hawks as she tried to persuade the boy to come over to her and leave the upturned toy box to itself. Vaughn looked around again and found the older boy eying off Jack, he cracked a smile and went back over to Sydney. Craig smiled at Sydney and latched onto her one remained free hand, positioning himself between Vaughn and her, holding one hand of each.  
  
Sydney looked up and caught Vaughn's eye grinning shyly, "Do you guys all want to sit down?" They looked at her blankly before Craig sat down, landing on Vaughn's overly polished shoe with a thud and dragging the two bodies attached to the hands he was holding down with him. Sydney stoped herself from bumping heads with Vaughn at the last minute, looking up and smiling, laughing a little as he looked down at where Craig sat on his foot, the weight surprisingly still heavy and almost causing him pain.  
  
This was when the boy, probably around nine, made his move, he walked over, everyone's eyes glued to him as he sat down, a little too close to Sydney's foot, looking up at her, he smiled, "Come and sit down." His voice was far too level and demanding for a child and Sydney smiled at him, amazed when every other child came and sat in a haphazardly shaped circle.  
  
Sydney too sat down, her legs together to one side, a hand steadying her body as she tried to squeeze between Craig and the bossy young man you seemingly had control. Vaughn just looked down uncomfortably at them, Sydney's pleading eyes the only reason he eventually sat down, legs crossed but close to his body as though he hadn't sat on the ground with children in quite a few years.  
  
Jack remained standing off to the edge, still eying the children with distaste. Sydney glared at him, motioning for him to join them but he just raised his eyebrows and shook his head. She looked around the circle, to her right, the bossy one, next to him, the younger girl who'd been at the toy box, then the boy who's been climbing the shelves, followed by two more boys and then the quiet girl, next to Vaughn who sat beside Craig and then it was back to her. Breathing deeply, she began, voice level and controlling, "Okay, how about you tell my your names and your ages." The children nodded, a few hesitantly.  
  
She was about to point out where to start, but the bossy boy butted in, "My name's Chris and I'm the oldest, I'm eight." It was good English but it didn't suit the childish voice he had.  
  
Next to him the girl spoke, only after a painful nudge that almost took her to tears, "I'm Jane and I'm free." Sydney grinned and looked to the boy sitting next to her.  
  
He spoke quickly and sure of himself, "Ivan and I are almost six." He grinned at her before letting his eyes slide to Vaughn.  
  
The next boy seemed shy, his head was down and his voice shaky, almost stuttered, "Hi," he looked up briefly and Sydney flashed him a grin, "I'm Shannon, my mom says I'm almost six too."  
  
Ivan cut across him, quite rudely, "But I'm older!"  
  
Sydney nodded and looked to the girl, the most interesting of them. She smiled, looking older than she was and mature for her age, "My name's Emily," Sydney felt a pang at the name and saw Vaughn look at her quickly, Emily picked up on this but didn't mention it, "I'm six and a half. Why is he so mad?" She looked to Jack and Vaughn smiled before quickly covering it up as Jack glared at him again.  
  
Sydney just smiled at her and shook her head before turning to Craig, waiting for an introduction, "I'm Cwaig," he sounded important, "I'm fwor and a hawf." Sydney ginned at him.  
  
"Okay," she looked around, wondering what to do next. "What do you want to do?"  
  
It was a stupid question because all of a sudden there were four voices, Emily and Shannon's the only mouths that were shut. From the squabble, Sydney picked up on various ideas, 'Hide and sweek' (Craig), 'eat lunch' (Craig again), 'Talk about the weekend (Chris), "Go on da compooter" (Ivan), "Play" (Jane). Sydney looked to Vaughn first for help but found him looking just as shocked as her and then to her father who was still looking at the misshapen circle with disdain written all over his face.  
  
Sydney eventually stood up and put her hands in the air to signal for quiet, once everyone had stopped talking, mainly because Chris had a finger to his lips and was loudly hissing a 'shooooooooooosssssssshh', she decided, "Okay gang, let's..."  
  
Hmmmm...new from me, different, hope you like it, as I said so creator goes to my friend Anjali who first thought of Vaughn and kids and we went from there though she couldn't be bothered writing. This is a fun thing, I'll probably have a serious fic going in a few days. Anyways, read and review so I know this is being read and tell me if it's worth continuing. 


	2. Dead Fish

Chapter Two  
  
But Sydney never got to say what she wanted to do, a small insistent voice, that of Shannon, interrupted her as he said, "Miss Sydney, I think I smell a poohey." Her brow creased and she sniffed. He was right, there was a faint odour on the air and when she next looked down all the children but Emily had there faces covered with their hands and were shouting out 'ewws'. Sydney raised her hands for silence but was met with a few more 'Yucky's before she managed to get a word in, "Okay, do we know who it is that smells?"  
  
This was spiralling out of control, none of them had prepared for this, not one of them knew how to handle this and the origin of the smell was still unknown. Sydney looked down at them, first looking to Emily, suspecting her as she was the most quiet, but she only shook her head and looked to where Jane was sitting, legs spread, hand on her nose, tiny puggy fingers spread as she continued to act innocent.  
  
Sydney's eyes narrowed and she cocked her head, maintaining a smile and asked, "Jane, is it you?" She shook her head and looked at where the other five were all slowly moving away from each other. "Right." Sydney sighed, looking to Vaughn for help he could only shrug and look around them helplessly, at this rate; they would have to check all of them.  
  
But then Jack's voice cut through, surprisingly calm and level, but not unlike what they were used to from Jack, "Jane," he spoke to the girl directly, his voice soft yet accusing, "Are you sure." Jane stared at him for a moment while Sydney's eyes went from him to Vaughn where she looked at him, trying to work out just what was going on.  
  
Jane stood up and wandered over to Jack, pulling on his pant leg. Jack glared at the two remaining agents before crouching down, turning an ear to Jane's mouth, "It's me Mr Jack, please don't tell the others, they'll make fun of me." Jack smiled at her, the grin obviously fake to Sydney but the young girl believing his sincerity and turning back around.  
  
Jack straightened and went over to where Vaughn and Sydney were watching, "It's her," his voice was low as the children all watched him intently, their large eyes staring up at him, trying to hear what he was saying. He glanced at them before continuing, "She'll have to be changed."  
  
Vaughn nodded, confusion and sheer amusement at having seen what he'd just seen, "I've never changed a baby in my life."  
  
Jack glared at him, seeing where he was heading a split second before Sydney who hastened to add, "Don't look at me, not once."  
  
Jack was suddenly mad that the CIA hadn't found agents suited better for the job, "So what I have to do it?" Sydney shrugged before nodding, "I don't want this discussion or events leaving the room." Low and dangerous but still Vaughn was close to cracking up. He'd never imagined Jack changing a child's nappy, but then, someone must have for Sydney when she was young. "Give me five minutes, can you handle these five?" Sydney and Vaughn nodded, "Good."  
  
He turned and found the children still staring up at him, Jane watching him intently to see if he would say anything, he sighed, "Come on Jane." The podgy little girl glared at Emily before standing again and following Jack through to the back and into the room dedicated to such dirty tasks.  
  
The second Jack was out of sight, Vaughn caught Sydney's eye and the two could do nothing to stop the expansive grins from taking over. After a seconds glance, they turned back to the children who were still sitting on the ground, "Right," Vaughn started, "We're going to do something."  
  
Sydney raised her voice before any more ideas could be given, "Okay, guys, I've decided," immediately they settled down. "We are going to play...dead fish."  
  
Vaughn cracked up. Just full out laughed, he couldn't help himself and didn't even have the heart to shut up when Sydney shot an accusing glare at him. Emily's voice brought her eyes back to the ground when she asked, "How do you play that?"  
  
She was about to answer, full instructions ready to go when Chris started first, "It's a really stupid game and all you do is lie there."  
  
Sydney glared at him and he shot her something akin to a smirk back, "It isn't stupid, it's a really fun game." The five children looked up at her, "It's a competition for a chocolate biscuit," that got their full attention, even Chris's, "You have to lie on the ground very still like a dead fish." She shot a look at Vaughn who was still smiling, "Michael," she used his name to her advantage, "Will now show us how."  
  
Vaughn glared at her, playfully, and lay down on the ground, flat on his back, keeping his eyes on Sydney who, he could have sworn, turned a few shades of red deeper as gravity pulled his shirt towards the ground to give a much better view of his chest and abdomen. He grinned again, remaining very still and waiting for her to let him up. "Right," he saw her making her way over and continued to lay still. "So all you have to do, is lie really, really still. If I see you move, you're out and you don't get a chocolate biscuit and that wouldn't that be bad?" She took another step towards Vaughn, "Any questions."  
  
Shannon was very quiet, but she still heard him, "Miss Sydney..." Sydney grinned and nodded for him to continue, "I think that if you go any closer Mr Michael will want to look up your skirt." An eyebrow straight up from both of them, Vaughn broke into another grin and shrugged on the floor when Sydney turned around.  
  
She shook her head and moved away quickly, "Thank you Shannon. You're probably right." This time she refused to look to where Vaughn had gotten up and was now sitting, quite dangerously on a child's chair. It was then that Jack re-entered, little Jane clinging to his hand and a look of mixed disgust and something else was sitting on his face. "Hey Jane," Sydney said, her voice casual, "We're playing dead fish."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes which caused Vaughn to grin once again, Jane answered, oblivious to the smiles going around the room a meter above her, "Oh yes, my mom makes me play it all the time."  
  
Sydney kept a straight face, somehow, "Good, we're playing for chocolate biscuits, so try extra hard this time." She nodded and went and joined the others on the floor, letting Jack's hand go and smiling at him shyly for a moment. "Wonderful, okay kids, everyone on the ground, get comfortable."  
  
The six children spread themselves out surprisingly well and lay down, someone their backs, some on their stomachs, and come on their sides. Sydney smiled at Vaughn which caused Jack to glare harder at the both of them, "Now," she added, "If you feel sleepy, just go to sleep."  
  
"Good luck," Jack mumbled to the side.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Vaughn asked. There was no response so he continued, "Starting now." There was silence for a few moments, none of the agents prepared to move, Jack glanced down at his digital watch, '16:23:04', he smirked at Sydney before quietly making his way over, weaving between Chris and Emily.  
  
Once together they made their way over to the corner and stood, huddled together whispering, "You think this will work?" Jack asked incredulously.  
  
Vaughn shrugged, so Sydney answered, "At least it'll shut them up for ten minutes."  
  
Jack looked at his watch again, barely twenty seconds had passed and he was surprised that they'd been quiet for that long. "There are six of them, how do we plan on getting six of them to sleep?"  
  
Vaughn smiled, he couldn't help himself, "You're not going to gas them or nock them out," Jack glared, aware that Vaughn now felt pretty big considering he'd knew that Jack could handle children. Personally, Jack saw this as an achievement and hoped that should Agent Vaughn ever have children, they be as big a handful as Sydney had been.  
  
He ignored him and looked to Sydney, waiting for a more serious answer, "I figure, we have only one choice and that is to tire them out." Jack's face fell immediately.  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?"  
  
"Play a lot of games, bore them to death, I don't care."  
  
Jack shook his head, his daughter had no idea, "You cannot bore children to death, you bore them and they become hyperactive. Playing games, like dead fish, will get you even further away from sleep," he was about to continue when Jane's whine came ringing through to the three of them.  
  
"Mr Jack, Ivan moved."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, looking down at his watch, '16:24:03', "Didn't last more than two minutes," he shrugged before turning to make his way over. "Now Jane," his voice was different, fatherly almost, "We shouldn't dob on people."  
  
She shook her head hard, "I wasn't dobbing, I was just being honest. My mommy says that 'honesty is a vir two." She nodded, seemingly very pleased with herself. Jack raised an eyebrow and looked to Sydney and then to Vaughn, both agents just stared back, waiting, it seemed, for him to make the next move.  
  
He glared hard at them before walking back into the room, "Okay, all of you up." Screams of joy almost brought hands to the three adult's ears, "And you all deserve a chocolate biscuit." More screams followed by a mass movement as the six crowded around Jack, his disapproving look completely ignored. He waited for someone to throw him their secret supply and caught the packet when Sydney did, he opened it, holding it high above his head, all the while trying to remain looking as hard and level as ever. It failed, hopelessly.  
  
Each child ate their treat and ended up sitting on the floor, scattered around the room, Emily in a corner, Shannon and Ivan centred, Chris on a chair, eyeing everyone else, and Jane and Craig stuffing their mouths in front of Jack. He sighed turning to the pair who were watching him, admiration and amusement in both sets of eyes. "Well?" he asked.  
  
Sydney breathed heavily, shrugging again, she'd never felt more lost on a mission, "I don't know, you have a shot." Chris stared at them, trying to work out what they were talking about so Jack could only nod in response.  
  
Jack crouched down again, gaining everybody's attention, "Sydney and Michael are going to play hide and seek with you," sequels of delight, "You're all going to hide and Sydney and Michael are going to come and find you."  
  
His voice was back to its normal flat emotionless self and he moving swiftly to sit, ready to watch from a corner. While this was in his eyes, a completely stupid idea for a mission, it was what he'd been told to do and it was thus his job to do it. He glared a Vaughn when he made no move to start, this cause him to jump, straight into action.  
  
"Right," he hesitated, seeing he had little control over this," You heard Jack, everyone go and hide."  
  
Kids scattered everywhere and it was only when Emily said, "Close your eyes and count to thirty," that the pair remembered the rules. They turned and began to count as Jack watched from the corner; he saw Craig head straight for the kitchen, Jane aiming for the change room but stopping to crawl into the toy box. Chris was obviously good at this game as he found himself a brilliant spot inside a giant red block that Jack had thought was solid, he'd slid the door shut behind him and it truly looked like he had disappeared. Ivan mulled over the situation before hiding under a chair, his legs and arms wrapped tightly to try to hide himself and Emily soon join him under the next chair, hiding herself somewhat better by draping a piece of material over the surface. Shannon stood dead centre until turning, grinning and starting to run towards Jack.  
  
Okay, still not sure about this, as I said, I'm blaming my insane friend who I brainstormed with, yes I know she's a genius, any way I want reviews please! And I swear go and read Escape it just turned into my best fic ever. 


	3. Russian Princesses

Still not sure this is worth writing, but I will try for a tad longer, love reviews people, thank you for the few I have gottenand keep them coming. Anyway, yep, here it it:  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Jack tried the usual ways of getting rid of someone but found they all failed, he glared, threw his shoulders back, crossed his legs and narrowed his eyes but the young boy continued to run for him. There was no way out either as if security was watching his and saw him do something unlike a child carer they could easily be sprung. He looked around as Sydney and Vaughn's voices rang out the number 20. Shannon had ten seconds to find a hiding place.  
  
He reached Jack and looked at him meaningfully; Jack just shrugged and continued to glare. Shannon rolled his eyes in exasperation, obviously thinking the adult was acting dumb, and scurried behind his legs, pulling the full length coat Jack had on closed in front of him. Jack felt sick, this was the worst mission he'd ever been on, but, nonetheless, he held the coat shut, leaving the boy hidden quite perfectly.  
  
Sydney opened her eyes as she reached thirty and turned to Vaughn, smiling at the entire situation, in all her wildest dreams which included Vaughn, and there were quite a few, none involved playing hide and seek with six children. Vaughn raised his eyebrows before turning to Jack who was now glaring about the room, a look of boredom and defiance on his face.  
  
Sydney started with the kitchen, a throaty laugh escaping as she found Craig, face covered in jelly, sitting in the door way again. She picked him up with some trouble and carried him out to the room, sitting him down, a smug smile in place as he licked each finger until all traces of green were gone from his hands and instead on his face. She grinned, hands on her hips, looking at Vaughn as if asking him to find the next.  
  
Jack just continued to look at them from where he sat. Vaughn wandered around for a while, finger to his lips quickly when he heard a faint sneeze. He grinned as he headed towards the chair under which Ivan was rubbing at his nose ferociously. "Got ya!" He said, bending over to look him in the eye. Ivan frowned, sure he had been going to win before crawling out and moving to join Craig, picking some of the jelly of the boy's face and putting it into his own mouth, this only earned another look of disgust from Jack.  
  
Sydney sighed, wandering around, trying to find the remaining four children, "They're very good," she told Vaughn, her voice loud in the hopes she'd get a response, "They could all be spies when they grow up." She grinned at Vaughn before her emotions were dampened by a glare from her father.  
  
Ivan perked up at her words, "I'm a spy," he told her, Sydney raised an eyebrow, "It's true," he said defiantly, "I work for the gubberment." Vaughn grinned, unknowingly sending Sydney weak at the knees.  
  
A heavy sigh from the large boxes alerted them to another child. Chris had forgotten he was meant to be hiding and had chosen to roll his eyes at Ivan's stupidity. He shut his mouth quickly as he realised his mistake. "I hear another one," Sydney said.  
  
Together they moved towards the large red box, knowing someone was inside but not sure how to open it. They circled it, Ivan and Craig's eyes watching them, surprised that they were about to find Chris. It was Vaughn who found the sliding side, a tiny crack forced him to realise, he motioned Sydney over and together they opened it, finding a very annoyed Chris sitting cross legged inside.  
  
His immediate response was, "I don't think that's fair. Ivan gave me away."  
  
Sydney shook her head, "Nope, you did." Already she was seeing Chris was a bossy spoilt child and it was unlikely she would put up with it for long. Vaughn grinned at Chris, shrugging before turning away, intent of finding the remaining children.  
  
Five minutes later Emily and Jane had been found and were sitting in the centre of the room, waiting for Vaughn and Sydney to uncover the remaining hider. Jack had, for some unknown reason, adopted a smug smirk and while Emily was the only one to show any interest in his change in behaviour, Sydney soon realised there was something going on. She turned, exasperated having been unable to find the boy, "What?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nothing."  
  
Emily giggled, "I know where he is." Sydney's eyes narrowed as she watched Emily as she watched Jack.  
  
"Where is he?" Sydney asked as Vaughn reappeared from the changing room, shaking his head to show that he still hadn't found him.  
  
Emily shook her head, "That would be telling." Vaughn raised an eyebrow, at her defiance and looked to where her gaze fell directly on Jack.  
  
Sydney had a good idea of where Shannon was but wasn't prepared to go and look, instead opting to see if she could bait him out, "Well, we're all done now, everyone is found except Shannon," she paused, looking for movement, "Now if Shannon would just come out of hiding we could give him his prize." She waited, seeing Jack's coat move in the slightest and a finger appear at his foot.  
  
Jack sighed as the boy crawled out, the bait having worked, he looked for his prize. Vaughn pulled one of the remaining biscuits form his pocket and held it up, grinning. "Here you go," Shannon took it and greedily ate it, throwing glares he seemed to have contracted from Jack at the remaining five, hungry looking children.  
  
An hour later, they had all eaten a meal, been read several stories and played a few more games and yet Jane and Ivan were the only one looking slightly tired, Sydney and Vaughn, on the other hand, were looking exhausted and were ready to abort the mission and go home to bed, late in the afternoon. Jack just watched them, slightly amused at their inability with children and becoming increasingly bored with the situation.  
  
Vaughn was sitting down, back up against the wall as Sydney auctioned off the last two chocolate biscuits. "Okay, who ever goes to sleep first, gets the last two chocolate biscuits."  
  
Chris shook his head, "But you can't eat when you are asleep," it was like he was the adult and Sydney was the child, "That's a stupid deal; you should make it the last one asleep gets the biscuits."  
  
A few of the children responded with agreement but Sydney quickly changed the subject, "Well, don't you usually have an afternoon nap?"  
  
Shannon answered from his spot on the mat, "Yes, but we had that earlier today. I'm not tired."  
  
Sydney hung her head, this was ridiculous; why couldn't they have infiltrated the building acting as businessmen or janitors. "Well, what makes you tired?"  
  
Ivan shrugged, obviously not knowing, but Emily tried to answer, "Running."  
  
Vaughn answered his voice a little exasperated, "We've done running today and all you wanted to do was keep running."  
  
Emily shrugged to say she had no idea why and Chris decided to answer, "I'm too old to sleep during the day."  
  
Sydney shook her head, "No, you're not," she was seriously tired of the boy but was trying not to show it. "Everyone likes to sleep in the day." She paused, "it's only younger people like you who get to."  
  
Craig looked up from the carrot he'd been eating, "You should tell us a different story," he took another bite, tiny bits of orange flying form his mouth as he spoke, "We all know thee books, we need a new story."  
  
Sydney sighed and told them, "Have free time for a while." The children grinned at her and scattered as she made her way over to Vaughn. "You know any good stories?"  
  
He shrugged, "Goldilocks, Cinderella, that's it."  
  
Sydney's eyebrows rose, "You know Cinderella?"  
  
He shrugged, "everyone knows it, My mom used to read it to me." Sydney smiled as Vaughn blushed. "Why don't you ask your dad?"  
  
Sydney thought for a moment, "You think he might know a good one?"  
  
Vaughn just shrugged again, "He's more educated than us in children. I mean at least he's had kids."  
  
Sydney looked to where he was watching each of the children in turn, "May as well try." She told him, pushing herself up off the ground and walking over to him, "I don't suppose you would know any good stories?" he stared at her a minute, "They're never going to fall asleep."  
  
He bit his lip for a moment, apparently thinking it over, "Your mother used to tell you a story," he bit out the words and almost couldn't stop himself from flinching back, knowing that she was right then sitting in her cell, "About a Russian princess." He stopped, looking to where Emily sat, her legs crossed, staring at the other children, "Do you remember it?"  
  
Sydney shook her head, "Vaguely, not well enough to tell though."  
  
Jack looked at her, "I'll tell them then, tell Mr Vaughn not to interrupt, you never know I might manage to get them to sleep." He glared at where Vaughn was watching them, "The trick is to have flow," he looked at Emily whose eyes were now focused on him, his voice dropped, "So neither of you should say anything."  
  
Sydney nodded, wondering why he was agreeing to this but then realising he was truly looking at this as though it were a mission. She walked over to Vaughn and squatted down, "He's going to tell them a story my mom used to tell me," Vaughn's brow creased, obviously shocked that he would do such a thing, "I know," Sydney said to show she agreed, "But he agreed, I'm not complaining." Vaughn nodded, "All we have to do is being quiet and not move around too much."  
  
"Right," Vaughn said, "Then we just sit back here and watch, simple as that." Sydney shrugged and nodded, "What's the story?"  
  
"I can't remember it very well, but it's something about a Russian princess." Sydney moved to sit beside him, nodding to her father to begin, "She used to tell me it all the time, when her and dad put me to bed but I always fell asleep too quickly to remember the ending of much of the plot."  
  
"Well, if it put you to sleep, I reckon we have a chance," he smiled at her and looked up to watch Jack as he stood up.  
  
"Come and sit on the mat," Jack told them, "Make yourselves comfortable with lots of space," surprisingly the children didn't argue, coming together to sit or lie in front of Jack, each with their backs to Sydney and Vaughn.  
  
This is really boring, I realise that, but I have no idea why I am writing it. And it isn't proofed cause I'm rushing to update everything cause it is possibly my last day on the PC for a while. 


	4. Realizations

Chapter Four  
  
The story was basic, just like any other fairy tale that a child might have been told in their youth, that a father and mother might have told to put them to sleep, but as jack told it, s few things stood out and he was silently shocked, as was Sydney and Vaughn, the children, on the other hand, seemed to be enthralled, far more than they had been with all other stories they'd been told. Whether this was simply because it was, indeed a grand story or the way Jack managed to tell it, not awkwardly or too slowly, but like it was a proper story, like it deserved to be told.  
  
The story had been about a Russian princess, obviously. Her name; ironically had been Rena and it was only now that Jack realised this. In the last twenty years he had avoided such memories and he had not thought of the story since she left. Rena was born into her rich family, her father was tsar or Russia and ruled with a fair hand, treating all as equals and never wavering from his aim for everyone to be happy. Rena had grown up, learning as much as she could, a smart, nice girl, quiet and observative and always faithful to her father.  
  
Every summer when the ice melted she would wander the lands, meeting and greeting everyone she met but never telling them who she truly was. Her country fell into hard ship, but she was young, only seventeen and believed in her father would, magically, one day fix everything. And still she went looking at the villages, seeing them grow less and less appealing. Until she decided to never go out of the palace again. Her father was revealed and promised to lock them in and never see the outside world where evil reigned.  
  
So she went out for the last time, dressed in her best black dress and still pretending to be someone else. But she was captured by the evil that was slowly taking over Russia and the world and taken prisoner. Still she wouldn't tell the truth, for days and days she observed, pretending to be like all of the villagers that had been captured alongside her. But then they broke her, they hurt her until she told the truth and they used her.  
  
There was an important man in another country, his name was Mark and he knew more than Russia could ever know. It was her job to go and marry him and listen and observe. She thought it would be fun. She liked to watch, to listen, she thought it was good, that they were letting her go. She went to this country where Mark lived and she did as they told her, getting messages all the time, telling her what to do and she married him. She didn't love him, but it was her job and it didn't matter because she was escaping the evil.  
  
But she hadn't. They still knew where she was, they tracked her, followed her, made her tell them everything and then she fell in love. With the man she had married, the man she had tricked, she fell in love with Mark. She wanted to tell him, but they told her not to. She wanted to stay forever, just pretending it was all real, but one day she was told by the evil people to leave the country or they'd hurt Mark and the two children they'd had together, but she still couldn't. She didn't want to.  
  
She stayed and they came after her, capturing her again one day and hurting her. She had to leave, so she did.  
  
And that was the story. By the end, Sydney was teary, Vaughn was shocked and Jack's mouth was unusually slack, Emily was the only one left awake. Watching, observing them, wondering what was going on. She looked to the man who seemed to be in some kind of trance. She looked at the woman whose eyes looked like glass and she looked at the man whose face was creased and hard, looking shocked, but still remaining unreadable. She watched them a minute before lying back down. She closed her eyes tight and tried to fall asleep. She did try, she honestly tried as hard as she could, but she couldn't and ten minutes later when they started talking, there was no way she couldn't listen.  
  
"Done," Sydney said, her voice hushed and rasping from her tears.  
  
Jack smiled weakly, "I always was good with kids," obviously the memory of a story that had obviously been more was bringing Jack to his knees, joking was not his normal way of avoiding a topic. "We wait another fifteen minutes, just to be sure, then go." He set his watch for fifteen minutes, secretly wanting the time to sit by himself and decide just why Irina had ever bothered to spin such a tale. Sydney and Vaughn just nodded to him and he turned and made his way towards the kitchen, mumbling something about a glass of water.  
  
Sydney looked at Vaughn, her head cocked; he shrugged as though tot indicate they shouldn't talk about it. Together they sat down on the ground again, backs to the wall, shoulders almost touching but not quite as they watched the children sleeping. The silence was unbearable for both but it was Sydney who chose to break it with an offhand comment, "They're all so different."  
  
Vaughn grinned; happy they weren't going to talk about her mother here, now. He looked at the children, realising they were in deed all unique. Chris was lying on his stomach, hands and arms out to his sides; Emily in a little ball, Ivan on his back, his breathing heavily, Craig slumped against a wall, thumb in mouth, and Jane on her side, a firm frown imprinted on her face. After a second he responded, "Yes...they are."  
  
Sydney was in a strange mood, one she wasn't used to and found herself asking, treating Vaughn as the perfect friend and confidant he was, "Do you ever think of having kids?"  
  
Vaughn looked at her, eyebrows raised at the questions but answering with as much honesty as he could, "Yeah, I do, quite a bit actually," he didn't think it wise to add that all those children he thought about were theirs and not his and some other woman. It wasn't exactly the right time for it, what with six delinquents, Jack and a mission around, but then it was never the right time.  
  
He felt her head on his shoulder and suddenly the mission was looking up, "You want kids?"  
  
"Hmmm..." he liked to have some suspense, "Yeah, I would."  
  
Sydney didn't want to bring up the question of with whom, scared he'd say her and fearful he'd name someone else, so instead she just continued with questions that didn't involve him or her, just what they wanted. Which, ironically, was him or her. "How many?"  
  
He smiled, thinking a moment, "I've always thought two. A boy and a girl. I know it's full of clichés and predictable but, I just figure that's what I 'd want." She smiled at him, "What?"  
  
"I think the exact same," he looked down to hide the happy grin pressing itself into his features. She thought he was doing it because he didn't believe him so she tried to convince him, "No, it's true, I always pictured myself with two, and the girl would be the oldest."  
  
Vaughn shook his head, "Nah, the boy would by born first. Then he could be the big brother to the sister."  
  
Sydney just grinned playfully hitting him on the arm, "Hey, is that so he can protect her?" she paused raising her eyebrows, "Cause I figure any kids would be just as good as the other, no matter what. Trust you to think like that."  
  
Vaughn just smiled, helplessly at her, "Sorry, I just always imagined it would by a boy then a girl." He looked at the kids in front of them and was about to keep talking when Jack re-entered and he quickly shut his mouth taking the arm away that had, on its own, found its way over her shoulders and her head shot up from where it had been nestled. Surprisingly, Jack seemed to not notice, his thoughts completely occupied by the story, trying to work out a substantial reason as to why Irina had told such a parody.  
  
Jack motioned them over, to the door, opening it a crack and walking out, and waiting for them to follow him. Together they stopped in the hall, hoping they looked like they were going for coffee before beginning the split second timing they needed to pull of the mission.  
  
Okay, short chapter, I realise that, but I was stuck on time and ideas, so I figured this was good place to leave it, please read and review so I know if this is working, I've decided that this is going to turn into yet another big Irina/Jack confrontation but will be shorter than the others so I can start on my next major project. ;) Hopefully a real good one with an actual plot, something everything I do lacks, ;) 


	5. Pants to Go Written by Anj cocreater

Title: Mission: Impossible...No really it is  
  
Author: Doona, Aeryn, Aeria whatever, also so creator was Anjali.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, if your looking to sue, try someone with a social security number, they'll probably have more cash.  
  
Summary: Fun little fic during which Vaughn, Sydney and Jack end up having to take care of six young children. Bound to end up in trouble.  
  
A/N: Thank you to Anjali for helping come up with the kids and the basic idea, please read and review, cause this is not my usual style. Reviews are what I live off, so duh, do it. Um, this is not going to be my new fic, this is a side fun thing I may or may not continue.  
  
Here we go people, this is all by Anj, co creator of the fic. This is, in my knowledge, the first thing she has published on the net, so be nice. I'm going to take all the reviews you leave over to her house for her birthday tomorrow, so please be nice and leave a review.  
  
The following is written by Anj:  
  
Okay this chapter may be a bit different because I am writing it (Anjali the Co creator) Donna's insane friend. I am really not sure what I am doing because DONNA just told me, "write the next chapter, co creator." She wouldn't even tell me what she had planned for the chapter or where she planned to take the story, " I'm really interested to see where you take this." So this is all me, but I've included some of the thing donna and I talked about when we first thought this story up. If u don't like this chapter blame it on Donna but if u do it was all me.  
  
So Okay here goes.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Emily stirred as she heard Jack leave the room. She glanced over to the door in time to watch Sydney and Michael walk out, Michael turning off the lights as he exits, leaving the room pitch black. Emily could never get to sleep unless she knew that both her parents were in bed next door and didn't like the idea of being left alone in a dark room with no grown ups. She looked around the suddenly empty room and watched the shadows turn into monsters that all seemed to be reaching out to get her and made a quick decision to go and follow the trio of adults.  
  
She slowly got on her two feet and started to take a step forward, instantly tripping over something solid and falling back to the ground with a thud. The something that had caused her go down turned over, sat up and glared at her; it was Chris. She ignored him, rolling her eyes in a way that she'd learnt from her mother and decided to make another break for the door.  
  
Chris just sat there watching her, disappointed with himself for falling asleep when he was sure he had grown out of that faze. Emily took another several unsure steps in the dark before tripping over a truck and falling on her face again. The truck then started of a chain reaction. When Emily had tripped over it, it began move and, as all kid's toys do, making loud engine noises, which woke Shannon and Ivan up with a jolt. These two sat up and just looked at each other, sleepy and confused, before they turned their attention back to the noisy truck.  
  
The red truck kept on moving until it collided with Jane's face. Jane who had conveniently fallen asleep under a table woke up with a great shock and smashed her head under the table, she then open her mouth and started screaming in fright, unable to see what was going on around her. Her screams woke Craig up; Craig who was extremely afraid of dark and always slept with the light on, realised that the light was off and began to throw a tantrum, screaming and waving his fists in the air grabbing and throwing things in anger. All this, happening in under a minute as Emily watched on, bemused.  
  
Sydney was walking in front with Vaughn close behind her. Jack was lagging behind a little with a deep look of concentration on his face, the look he always got just before a mission, just before he went in, guns at the ready, fists curled, gadgets at his side. Ready to rescue whatever relation was in trouble, or fetch any Rambaldi artefact that his superiors wanted, or, on the odd occasion, to kill someone.  
  
They had hardly reached they service lift, before they heard loud screams coming from the room where they had just left the kids. They'd paused outside the room to check their gear, smiling and nodding to each other as though they were on a coffee brake, but in truth looking at each other, muttering 'check' in between useless talk of their home lives, Sydney finding herself a husband who she accidentally named Mick, Jack a wife who he believed was part of a cult and Vaughn just staring at the two of them and muttering words about Alice, which wear the truth, whenever another person chose to pass by, their ears waiting for any gossip to reach them and smiling gleefully as they passed.  
  
Jack became alert at once, he turned around and ran back into the room to check what was happening, dropping his brief case near the door and disappearing into the darkness of the room following the sound of Jane's voice which was, as all three year old voices are, the loudest. Vaughn followed close behind him, not bothering to turn the light on either, choosing to run in the direction of Craig's voice. When Sydney entered the room she headed straight towards the light switch and tripped over her father's briefcase, flinging it open. She got up and left it, feeling the light was more of a problem, and flicked the switch, gasping at the chaos she was faced with.  
  
Shannon was rolling around in circles on the floor, seemingly playing a game with himself. Emily was rolled in a ball pretending to be asleep at the same time trying very hard not to be noticed. Chris found the whole situation rather amusing and sat on the floor with a smug expression on his face, his eyes glued to Sydney as he watched her reaction with great interest. Jane was still under the table sitting in the foetal position screaming her lungs out. While her father was on all fours rear sticking in the air in a way deemed, by all, uncharacteristic of Jack Bristow, as he tried to coax Jane to come forward a little, into his reach.  
  
Craig was still in shock, and he was taking it out on Vaughn by savagely attacking his pants; Vaughn desperately trying to calm the screaming child down. Suddenly the button on Vaughn's pants popped off, the weight of the rather large child a little too much for the tailored material, and his pants come down. Vaughn quietly cursed gravity as the fabric gathered around his ankles.  
  
Craig realised what he has done and took the occasion as a victory and soon started attacking the next thing he could reach; Vaughn's boxers. Vaughn was desperately sure that this was not something he wanted to happen in front of Sydney, well yes maybe the boxers being off bit, but definitely not in the same room as her father. He shook his head as he realised the trail his thoughts were on and stopped trying to calm the boy down and just concentrated on trying not to lose his boxers. Sydney smiled, quickly turning away in embarrassment and because she didn't want him to see the amused, impressed look that must have been obvious. He had very nice legs.  
  
Her expressing soon turned into a frown as she realised that one of the kids was missing. She quickly scanned the room in search of Ivan. But he didn't seem to be anywhere. Beginning to worry, it took two sharp tugs at her skirt to make her look down; she turned around to see Ivan. He had been looking through her father's open briefcase and had found her father's bottle of strong sleeping gas that was disguised as mobile phone.  
  
Ivan held it up and asked, "How do you make it do something?" Just as Sydney recognised what he was holding Ivan pushed the button that set off the sleeping gas. Sydney quickly covered her nose careful not to breathe anything in and ran out of the room, hearing various thumps as people hit the ground.  
  
  
  
I hope this chapter isn't too short and I hope u like it. Donna should be coming to my house tomorrow for my birthday party so I'll show it to her then she can make whatever changes she likes and then she'll do whatever she usually does to publish it. Ooh and I made Vaughn's pants come off for Donna  
  
End Anj's incredible writing.  
  
OKAY???? You hear that? Please review, because I'm desperate to give her a card with all of her reviews in it and if there aren't any, that's going to be a very boring card, hmmmmm? Anyways, yeah, I've added little bits, but this is all her, I know, she's better than me, hehehe. I do like the whole no pants thing. 


	6. Mission alone

Okay, well, basically, I am back to school and unable to find the time to write very much, but I will try, you are just going to get used to erratic posting patterns and shorter chapters, though this is pretty good in length considering. So yes, it might be a little confusing, sorry, but review guys and I'll get more up asap!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Returning to the room, several minutes later, Sydney's face fell as she saw everyone, including the two agents that were supposed to be helping her. Wandering around, she looked at the six kids; each slumped over, looking dead but not. Jack himself was in what Sydney would have to call a very...interesting position, head under the table, rear in the air face covered by his hands on the ground as he remained unconscious.  
  
Vaughn, still with his pants down around his ankles, lay on his side, Craig curled like a cat around his right leg. She grinned to herself before wandering over to him and crouching down beside him. Still grinning she shook him, hard, his smile growing as his shirt road up and she caught a glimpse of tanned and toned skin. But he didn't wake up. In all honesty, Sydney hadn't expected him to wake, but she had to be sure.  
  
Looking over to her father, she quickly realized that this mission was going to be now or never, on her own. Shaking her head, she stood back up and walked out the door, grabbing the briefcase on the way. Straightening her hair and clothes, she passed several people on the way, each just glancing at her and smiling, not suspecting a thing. She increased her pass to a run as she arrived at the restricted area where, should she meet anyone, she would instantly be found out.  
  
Ducking her head she ran faster, moving quickly around the three corners and soon finding herself outside the door that led to the room that contained the vault. She looked behind her once before turning the door handle, finding it locked and picking it in record time. Silently she pushed the door open and made her way inside. She didn't really expect anyone to be in the room, it was apparently a derelict office only there to hide the vault.  
  
Looking around she was therefore shocked, to say the least, to find a young man, dressed in the security guard uniform sitting behind the desk, feet up, hat covering his face as he slept, snoring ever so slightly. For a second she faltered, knowing in her gut that something was wrong but convincing herself to go on and just try not to wake him. Even if she did, Sydney had little doubt that he would put up much of a fight.  
  
She had a hand on the vault door and the vault cracker in her hand when a familiar smooth British voice wafted over to her. "Well, well, well, Miss Bristow. This certainly is an interesting little run in." She whirled around and there was Sark, dressed in the security guard's get up and holding a gun, aimed at her head. Her face became steely as she raised her hands. He shook his head, waving the gun around and told her, "No, no, no, not hands up, keep them down."  
  
She dropped her hands to her side but didn't immediately go for her own weapons, knowing her would see her do it. "Now, Sydney. May I call you Sydney?"  
  
She glared harder. "Of course," she grunted out.  
  
He smiled serenely as though they were colleagues. "Well, Sydney, you're here for an object in the vault. But, you see, I want it. For myself. So you, obviously cannot have it. I'm very sorry. Of course, should you agree to work with me, we can share."  
  
Her eyes narrowed further, "I'll never work with you."  
  
He sighed, leaning with his free hand against the desk. "Well that's a shame. You're not here for Sloane though. Are you?"  
  
The shock that crossed her face only lasted a second as she realized that he could easily work out her status as a double. Carefully she explained, "My father sent me."  
  
He shook his head, "Oh, and here I was thinking it was Devlin," her eyes widened, "Or Kendall?" He smirked, waving the gun again, "No matter, from tomorrow, I'll be leaving SD-6 and I promise not to tell anyone about what you really do. Now about this vault," he took a step forward, "Now, open up this vault and hand over the artifact."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" he asked.  
  
"No," she repeated.  
  
"Hmm," he smirked, dropping the gun to his side, "Well that's a shame."  
  
Sydney saw her chance and jumped at it, kicking his hand hard with a direct kick and reveling in the slight wince and the sound of the gun clattering to the ground over by the window. Sark glared at her in the second that it took him to regain his balance and throw a punch at her, striking her in the cheek and hearing a rewarding crack. He swore, waiting, it seemed for her to attack again.  
  
She did, not hesitating, instead executing a perfect round house kick and leaving him on the floor. Unluckily he ended up on the floor beside the window and was soon standing smashing the glass out with a nearby paper weight. He grinned at her as he perched on the sill, ready to jump, it appeared the several stories. "Sydney, I would love to engage in contact sports with you, but...my boss, she wouldn't approve. I might hurt you."  
  
And then he jumped she rushed to the window and saw him land a few meters down on the emergency stairs. For a second, she thought about chasing him but soon realized it was useless and instead turned back to the safe.  
  
The remainder of the mission was, for Sydney uneventful, she grabbed the artifact and made her way, carefully back to the child care centre. The entire time all she could think about was her run in, once again, with the cocky Brit. He knew her superiors' names, he knew she was a double, what the hell did he know, no to mention he had a boss and it wasn't Sloane, what exactly did that mean? She couldn't wonder about that though because as she turned the final corner and walked back through the door, she found the Emily had been the first to wake and was in the process of painting Jack's face with a bowl of chocolate mouse she'd found.  
  
Well, there's another one, please review. Anj might write the next one. 


	7. Chocolate covered

His guys, it's me, Doona, Anj wrote this, hope you like it, and we want reviews cause we have maths tomorrow, a double and need something to talk about, so read and review and enjoy. Ok well Donna has asked me to do this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to start writing this chapter, I have school and as my parents and teachers keep reminding me what happens in the next two years decides what happens for the rest of my life (sigh). I would also like to thank all you ppl those birthday wishes they were really great.  
  
Chapter 7 Sydney bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at her chocolate covered father, it truly was something she hadn't expected to see, ever in her lifetime. She was just about to approach Emily when she heard a tiny, childish moan and turned around to find Ivan sucking on the sleeping gas mobile phone in his sleep. Unsure if that was a safe thing for him to be doing and tentative of the fact that there was a possibility he could set off another round, Sydney eased the phone out of his mouth and stared at it.  
  
There were a couple of questions clouding around in her mind, not in the least her wonderment at why her father had even had it with him at all. When they had been briefed on the mission they had decided that sleeping gas would not be necessary when it came to putting the little kiddies to sleep, considering that it may be a extremely suspicious to the security cameras to see gas moving around the child care centre, throwing children to the ground, left, right and centre. Kendall had even asked that all devises that put people to sleep be left behind on this mission. Her father wasn't supposed to be carrying the sleeping gas phone and would probably get in trouble for doing so. Sydney was also wondering why none of the security guards had come to check up on why six screaming kids and two grown men, one of which with his pants down and the other in, shall we say, a very compromising position, had all suddenly gotten the urge to all fall asleep at the same time. The unknown reasons behind her meeting with Sark bothered her. His actions were very illogical and that bothered her more, for a moment she wondered what her mother would think of the little run-in with the cocky bastard and decided it was indeed something needing more attention. But later on, of course.  
  
It seemed as if he was waiting for her to open the vault and take the artefact out, when he should have been more than capable of doing it himself. His security guard outfit only made her speculate further over what he had truly been there for. Why, for instance, had he not simply come in through the window, surely he wouldn't have minded creating havoc. She felt chill as a cold sticky substance came in contact with her leg and she turned back around. Emily hand touched her leg with her moose covered fingers, "Miss Sydie, doesn't Mr Jack look pwetty." Sydney looked over to her father he had a very thick layer of moose on his face. For a moment she wondered if this was what he would look like should he ever feel the need to get a full facial.  
  
She looked back at the little girl and nodded. "My room mate does the same thing before going to sleep sometimes, to make her beautiful, but instead of using chocolate see uses mud" Sydney looked at the little girl and smiled. "So Jack is going to look beautiful when he wakes up," Emily nodded with a sweet little smile.  
  
Sydney, through the mission was supposed to be serious, was, by this point, truly having trouble taking it seriously. At that very moment, she didn't really see how her up coming actions would have any affect on anything so she didn't really think too hard before turning to Emily again. She knew it was kind of cruel but she really couldn't help herself, "Emily! Do you know what Mr Michael told me before he took a nap?" Emily innocently shook her head and stared at Sydney, "He told me that he wants to look beautiful when he wakes up." "Weally" Emily replied so sweetly that Sydney nearly felt a bit bad, but then realised the possibilities and feeling bad were instantaneously the least of her worries. "Really, he wants you to put chocolate moose all over his face, do you know what else Mr Vaughn told me?" "Why do you call him Mr Vaughn, isn't he Me Michael?" Emily asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Because...Do you know what he wants you to do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mr Michael told me he wants to have beautiful legs too. That's why he slept with his pants down, so you can cover them with chocolate and when he wakes up he'll be sooooooo happy about his beautiful legs." Sydney felt very guilt at this stage, not for poor Vaughn but because she was, sort of, using an innocent child. But to be honest, she had a really weird craving to see a chocolate covered Vaughn so badly she couldn't help herself. Emily looked at her bowl of moose and frowned, she looked about to cry. "Sydnie I don't think I have enough chocolate moose to cover both Mr Michael's legs and his face." "You know what Emily there might be some more chocolate moose in the fridge and if you run out of that you could always use chocolate ice cream." Sydney watched as Emily's face lit up and she ran into the kitchen, she the came out a couple seconds later with a tub of ice-cream and another bowl of moose. Sydney watched as Emily started applying the chocolate to Vaughn's legs with such care. Sydney suddenly felt the urge to go help Emily but then decided against it thinking that her urges had done enough for one day, not to mention her father who, should he wake up, would most probably kill them both. Sydney went over to her dad's brief case instead, hoping that he had brought something to awaken people affected by the sleeping gas so she could revive him. She really hoped that he could help her answer a couple of her questions. After a while of rummaging through his brief case, Sydney finally found it hidden in a bottle marked "Anti-aging cream for men". Sydney walked over to her father whose head was still under the table covered in moose and waved the bottle in front of his nose. Jack's eyes flew open; he looked at her and backed out from under the table. Threw the thick layer of moose Sydney could see the deep look of concentration on Jack's face as he tried to figure out what had happened. He put his fingers on his face and wiped off a thick layer moose on his fingers. He still hadn't said anything, after a few seconds of analysing the brown stuff on his fingers he looked at Sydney questioningly. "Emily gave you a beauty mask using chocolate moose while you were asleep," she answered. "Asleep?" Jack seemed even more confused. "Ivan found the sleeping gas cell phone in your briefcase and then he accidentally set it off." Her voice was condescending and intrigued, "Though I managed to escape you and Michael fell asleep," Sydney waited a second before adding, "Why exactly did you have the sleeping gas anyway?" ok I'm going to stop there, I hope you like this chapter. Donna when YOU write the next chapter you know the answer to Sydney's question right ;). Hehehe.  
  
Yes I do, now, on behalf of Anj, I would like to congratulate you on getting through that chapter. The whole thing was thought up together, but credit goes to anj, so go review for her. Also, the whole chocolate covered Vaughn is sort of my fault as at school, I will always say, pretty pretty please, with a chocolate covered Vaughn on top. I figure, introducing her to that was sort of dumb cause look what she wrote. 


End file.
